Luna's Hardships
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Luna's hardships and how she continued on. Written for Herbology assignment 5 task 2 on HSOW&W forum.


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's for Herbology assignment 5… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 642 words**

Task #2: Write about a character who keeps on going despite numerous previous hardships.

Extra Prompts: (Character) Luna Lovegood

(colour) cyanide

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The first hardship Luna Lovegood ever faced was the death of her mother. She told everyone that it was one of her experiments that went horribly wrong and that she saw. Thankfully, everyone left it alone at that fact, not wanting to pry. What she thankfully never had to tell anyone, and that she didn't learn until years later, was that her mother was experimenting with the muggle chemical cyanide and ironically when the experiment went wrong the colour of the explosion also turned out to be cyanide. It took her years to understand what that was, and honestly she still didn't understand why her mother was working with that chemical. She was pretty sure she did not want to understand why either.

After that she learned to hide her true personality in excessive quirks to shield against people prying for information. It worked, but it also brought excessive bullying to her. People began stealing her items and hiding them. While she did not like that, she considered what happened next to be even harder than the bullying she had to tolerate so she could keep her secrets.

It happened in her fourth year. Suddenly, she had a true friend in Harry Potter. She did not consider Ginny a true friend since she was well aware that she still called her 'Loony' when she was out of hearing range. She had never felt the need to tell someone about watching her mother die until the end of that year. He just accepted it without asking any questions she did not want to answer. She had to admit she worried about him prying for a while before realizing that he wasn't going to.

One day years later, she faced the hardest moment she ever faced before. It was worse than the department of mysteries, worse than fighting in the final battle, worse than never finding the Crumple-horned Snorkack, worse than watching many of her schoolmates die in the final battle. It was much worse than any of the hardships she had experienced since her mother's death.

She found herself wanting to tell Harry everything. She could not hide the secret anymore it was slowly but surely destroying her. She agonized about her decision for weeks, trying to decide if she really should talk to Harry and what he would say.

She eventually decided to talk to him and sent him an owl. He agreed to meet with her and invited her over to his home for the following day since she had said it was a conversation she felt like they should have in private.

When she arrived at his home the following day it was to see tea and biscuits waiting for her. She sat at the table and nervously played with the spoon in her cup of tea. Harry just stayed silent, sipping his tea and watching her, letting her talk at her own pace without question.

It was that acceptance that made her find herself pouring out the entire story: about how she watched her mother die, about how years later she learned about the fact that she was experimenting with cyanide, about how she discovered what that was, about how she didn't understand why her mother would work with such a chemical, about how she cultivated all of her quirks so that no one tried to pry for information since she couldn't even explain it to herself. Harry just stayed silent until she finished speaking. He then moved to the chair next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

That is when she fully realized that in spite of, or maybe because of, all of the hardships she has faced in her life, she did have someone she could rely on completely, and suddenly that made her very grateful for everything that had happened in her life.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* And there is this drabble/oneshot... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
